


Daylight Burns

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Ginny. </p><p>Fluffy Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> "Daylight burns your sleepy eyes..." - the Goo Goo Dolls

I don't want to get up. I don't ever, ever, ever want to get up. But, of course, I have to.

The sun is pouring through the window in our room, and the other boys will be up soon. We don't want them to see us like this. Not that we think they'd mind, it's just a compromising position to be in. Don't want to give them anything to blackmail us with, sly bastards. Haha.

I look at him for a minute, really look. His pale skin, and sandy hair. He has freckles that are scattered over the plump of his cheeks, like tiny rocks on a carpet of pure-white lilies.

God, listen to me. Only he could make me do this. Him, with his cute little nose. Him, with the way he laughs and talks candidly.

I smile and press a kiss to his forehead. He mumbles something I can't understand and presses up against me.

"No, now come on. We have to get up soon." I whisper to him. "Come on, budge up."

He grunts and opens his eyes. Upon seeing me, he grins cheekily. "Well, g'morning to you, too."

"Come on, we have to get up, Seamus." I stretch where we lay.

"Aw, come on Dean! A little while longer. I don't want to get up. I don't ever, ever, ever want to get up. And neither do you."

Oh, if only he knew.


End file.
